Angela's Ire
by gldnwrtr
Summary: Missing Scenes from Man in the Mansion. Angela takes offence to Booth's bad behavior. Some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of FOX--but they have escaped to have a little fun with me.

Summary: Missing Scenes from "The Man in the Mansion." Angela's response to Booth's bad behavior. Turn back now if you are completely sympathetic to Booth, because Angela is about to rake him over the proverbial coals. Rated M for some adult content.

"_**Angela's Ire"**_

"Sorry I didn't tell you about my relationship with the Bancrofts, but I didn't want to put you in an awkward position. If this goes down badly, at least you can say that you didn't know anything about it," Jack apologized.

He sat on Angela's couch, studying her expression, hoping to find forgiveness. He had not really had a chance to talk to her after arriving back from the Bancroft residence with the angry Booth, having been hustled off by Dr. Saroyan and Brennan to explain what he had done. In the meantime, Angela had gone home, and it was only now, having followed her there, that Jack hoped to undo the damage done by Booth's thoughtless remark.

Angela had sat through Jack's speech quietly, her own gaze never once leaving his face. She let him finish, and then remained silent a few seconds longer, her hands folded in her lap. Jack waited in agonized expectation.

"Why did Booth say that you wanted to have sex with Clarissa Bancroft?" Angela asked softly. There was no accusation or anger in her voice, just confusion.

Jack let out the breath he had been holding. "I have no idea," he said, shaking his head sadly. "All I told him was that Clarissa and I had been in a relationship before she married Terry. I don't know what I could have said that would make him think I wanted to sleep with her. I mean, my God, Angela, Terry was a friend… and now he's dead. Does Booth actually think I'm the kind of person who would take advantage of the death of a friend just to sleep with his wife? And he must know that you and I…" Jack trailed off, looking beseechingly at Angela. "You don't believe what Booth said, do you?" he finally had to ask.

The pain in Jack's voice brought tears to Angela's eyes, and she moved towards him, embracing him. "Of course not, I was just… stunned… by what he said. I know how he can be… he _reacts_… and this time he reacted very badly."

Holding her tightly, his cheek against her own, Jack declared fiercely, "I love you, Angela. It took me eight years to really love someone again, and I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship for anything or anyone."

Angela pulled away slightly, deciding she shouldn't let Jack off the hook so easily. "Well, I was a little angry with you for not telling me about your connection to the case. Jack, if we're going to make this work—I mean _really_ work—we have to be able to trust each other completely."

Jack bowed his head, chastened. "Yeah, I know, and I am sorry, Angela. But like I said, I was worried about dragging you into all of this and the repercussions it could have for you at the Jeffersonian."

Angela gave him a rueful smile, and shook him gently. "Hey, you should have told me anyway. Maybe I could have stopped you from making a mess of things, or at least helped so that you didn't get caught."

Jack finally smiled back, relieved. "Does this mean that you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore. In fact, it's getting late, and I think we should go to bed now," Angela announced matter-of-fact, rising from the couch and taking Jack by the hand. He looked up at her with wide-eyed surprise.

"You're not kicking me out tonight?" he said, rising to follow her.

Angela just smiled, and led him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth didn't know why he had said what he did about Hodgins. Usually, his anger was very precise and focused, but this time it had spilled out unchecked, causing him to slander the scientist in front of his colleagues and his lover.

_Oh, well, he deserved it,_ Booth finally rationalized to himself, shrugging.

Sitting alone now at home, on his couch, Booth drained the last drop from his fourth bottle of beer. It was getting late, and the lateness of the hour seemed a good companion to the darkness of his thoughts.

_Sully's probably screwing Brennan's brains out right now. Hah! He might actually be doing her a favor at that… _ Booth tried to imagine what the two of them would look like, Sully pounding between her thighs, Brennan's brains oozing out as she reached orgasmic release. For a moment, Booth allowed himself to take Sully's place in the fantasy, and began to grow hard despite the alcohol he had consumed. He shook his head, trying to free his mind from the distracting images. But he could still see Brennan's face, contorted in ecstasy, even as he tried to block it out. He couldn't even go to Cam now to take care of his sexual needs. He wondered if there were any old girlfriends he could call up that hadn't moved on by now.

_At least Hodgins probably isn't getting any tonight either… _Booth thought with satisfaction.

The thought of Hodgins caused Booth's anger to boil over once more. _Probably the only reason Angela hooked up with him is because he's rich._ _Rich guys—even the short, nerdy ones, can get all the women they want… _

Booth reached for a fifth bottle, desperate to reach a state of numbness. He gave a second thought to the insistent throbbing in his groin, and unbuttoned his fly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Baby, I'm coming… I'm coming…" Angela moaned encouragingly as Jack increased the tempo of his thrusts. She had kept her long legs wound high and tight around his back, concentrating on the growing friction and pressure of his lovemaking. He was angled just right, and moving inside of her with smooth, purposeful strokes that were working her to a fever pitch.

Jack was in rapturous concentration as he listened to Angela's appealing moans and cries. Like playing a fine instrument, he adjusted his movements until he was eliciting the high, keening notes that were so sweet to his ears. Angela had stiffened beneath him, straining up to receive the orgasm he was offering to her so lovingly, her sobs of bliss validating him. No matter what else had happened today, tonight proved that all was still right with the universe.

Having been sated, and feeling full of love for this imperfect man, who was yet so perfect in so many ways, Angela stroked Jack's back and whispered seductively, "That's it, Baby, I want to feel you come inside of me… keep going… yes… harder…"

Given permission to alleviate his own tension, Jack began to pump more feverishly now, allowing himself to focus on the feeling of tight warmth that was Angela's body as it embraced his straining cock. The pressure continued to mount with almost unbearable intensity, and then suddenly, erupted. Shuddering violently, Jack melted in Angela's arms, feelings of intense love and gratitude following in the wake of his climax.

"That was… incredible… you are incredible…" Jack gasped against her shoulder, wondering how he ever got so lucky.

"You were pretty incredible yourself," Angela murmured back, nuzzling his ear.

Lying in her arms, it would have been so easy to drift off peacefully, the memory of their lovemaking the last conscious thought before sleep. Instead, Booth's angry face loomed up behind Jack's closed eyes, forcing them open immediately. He shifted uneasily on the pillow, causing Angela to raise her head and look at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she asked, already suspecting the answer he would give.

"I really blew it today," Jack answered after a moment's pause. "Booth was right to be pissed, and I've really let down Cam and Brennan. In fact, I've put them both in a really difficult position. I think there's only one thing I can do about it now."

There was a finality to Jack's tone that Angela didn't like, and she asked uneasily, "What is that?"

"I need to offer Brennan my letter of resignation. It's the right thing to do, Angela," Jack said the words out loud, hoping to convince himself that it was indeed the only course of action he could follow, the only way to make things right. "I think… I think Booth would respect that," he added with uncertainty.

Angela raised herself up on one elbow, her brows knitting in anger. "And what do you care what Booth thinks? He didn't even try to see things from your point of view. He judged you, and he of all people didn't have the right to do that!"

Staring up at the ceiling, Jack sighed heavily. "It's a guy thing, Angela. I can't really explain it, except to say that his opinion means a lot to me. I know he can be a real asshole, but I don't want him to think that I have no personal integrity. I made a mistake, and I need to pay for it like a man."

"You know what I think?" Angela asked, staring down at him with a withering look.

"No," Jack smiled, "But I imagine that you're going to tell me anyway."

"I think that men are no better than dogs, and they either have to go around pissing in each other's corners or licking each other's asses… I'm totally disgusted with the whole lot of you!" Angela punctuated this last statement by rolling over and turning her back to him.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to change my mind," Jack said softly to her back. "Still love me?"

A moment's pause.

"Yes," came the muffled response, at last.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to need all the support I can get," Jack said snuggling up against her, his body molding to her own. "I love you, Baby."


	4. Chapter 4

The trial had begun, and everyone was working later than normal to make sure that all the evidence was catalogued and all the paperwork complete. Brennan sat in her office at her computer, typing up the notes she would use during testimony the following day. She looked up from her monitor to see Angela standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Angela, I thought you would have gone home by now," Brennan said, swiveling in her seat to greet her friend.

"I'm on my way out now. Mind if I come in?" Angela asked hesitantly, sidling over to Brennan's couch. Without waiting for a response, she sat down with a sigh. "This has been a really rough week for me, Bren," Angela finally confided.

It took Brennan a few moments to process Angela's statement, and then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry. I've been so caught up in this case and in my own personal life, that I've forgotten how much this thing with Hodgins must be affecting you…" She trailed off, dismayed at her own lack of perception when it came to her friends.

Angela just smiled, and waved aside the idea that she was somehow disappointed in Brennan. "It's okay—I remember how distracted I was right after Jack and I first slept together. It's that post-coital bliss thing..."

"But Sully and I haven't slept together yet, remember? So that means it's going to get worse?" Brennan asked anxiously.

"Much! Although the pre-coital condition is pretty bad too…" Angela laughed. "Give your new G-man time—he may turn out to be your _magic_ G-man…"

"That is a reference to an old 'Heart' song, isn't it?" Brennan asked, smiling.

"You got it, Sweetie," Angela grinned wickedly.

Growing serious again, Brennan took Angela's hand. "You know, I completely support Hodgins. Yes, he made a mistake, but it doesn't affect the quality of his work or the fact that I think of him as a person of superior ethical character. I think we should just go ahead and get through the case, and all of this can be forgotten."

"Oh, Sweetie, I don't think it's going to be that simple," began Angela, "You see, Jack thinks that the only solution to this is for him to resign his position here at the Jeffersonian."

"What? That's crazy… why would he do that?" responded Brennan in shock. "Jack is one of the best scientists we have here. I won't let him do it."

"Yeah, but Cam might. She has to think of her position, and the reputation of the Jeffersonian. But I think Jack's jumping the gun by _volunteering_ to give up his position. He, on the other hand, has a different opinion about that. He thinks that it's the _manly_ thing to do. He thinks that it will impress _Booth_." Angela wrinkled her nose in disgust as she finished. "I just don't understand men and their thinking…"

"Hodgins is worried about impressing _Booth_?" Brennan repeated, trying to get her facts straight. "Booth was barely even allowed back on the job. He's under psychiatric evaluation for shooting a clown—well, not a _real_ clown—but he did discharge his weapon in a public place without reasonable cause. What I'm saying is I don't think it's Hodgins that necessarily has the problem!" Brennan laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"_Shooting a clown?_ _And he's seeing a shrink?_" Angela's eyes opened wide. "Should you even be telling me any of this?"

Brennan glanced down, abashed. "No, I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this. I really am terrible about knowing when discretion should be applied in a situation."

"Well, that may be so," Angela replied, her lips in a tight line, "But I'm glad you told me. Now I'm even angrier than before! Besides, you heard what he said about Jack and Clarissa Bancroft—a complete and asinine fabrication, just to make Jack look bad."

"Yes, Booth was completely out-of-line. Not only was it a false accusation, but it didn't even hold up logically. How would tampering with the evidence facilitate a sexual affair with the victim's wife? That made no sense to me at all," Brennan laughed again. "Poor Booth, he's been under a lot of stress recently… and did you see those boring ties he's been wearing?"

"Don't try to make me feel sorry for the guy," Angela warned, "I'm not in the mood for charity right now."

"Okay, let's not talk about Booth anymore. How are you and Hodgins?" Brennan asked, changing the subject.

"Better than ever," Angela said, smiling broadly. "You have your magic G-man, I have my magic _G-spot_ man—hits it every time… and speaking of Jack, I think he's waiting for me, so I'll be going now. Thanks for asking about us, Bren."

"Sure," Brennan replied, "That's what friends do. And don't let Booth get to you—he has issues that he's trying to resolve right now."

"Nice try, Brennan," Angela responded sardonically as she got up to leave. "Nice try…"


	5. Chapter 5

The trial continued, and every day brought new challenges that the Jeffersonian team met head-on and worked out with professionalism and skill. Their forensic evidence was firm and undeniable; the case they made for Caroline looked airtight.

Jack was still working at the lab, and everybody tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. However, the tension in the air could not be denied, and finally the day came when he decided it was time to do something about it.

"Jack, you didn't!" Angela's face fell at the news. She was in her office finishing up for the day when Hodgins entered, his satchel over his shoulder.

"I told you I would, and I did," Jack answered simply, his blue eyes revealing the sadness he was trying so hard to hide.

"And Brennan accepted it?" Angela asked in disbelief, her hands on her hips.

"No, Brennan was great. I ended up giving it to Cam. _She_ accepted it—not that she had any other choice," Jack said wearily, and sat down on the couch.

Moved by the pain in Jack's eyes, Angela sat down on the couch next to him, enfolding him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, pressing her face to his. She really did not know what else to say--the situation seemed so unreal.

"Thanks," Jack managed, trying to smile. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You know, you could play your trump card…" Angela began hopefully.

"What trump card?" Jack asked, kissing her forehead before getting up.

"You know, your _Trump_ card, as in the fact that you're richer than even _the Donald_. The Jeffersonian might not exist except for your family's wealth—doesn't that give you any leverage in this matter?" Angela persisted.

A shadow crossed Jack's face. "I would never use my position in order to keep my… position," he answered, a faint trace of disappointment in his voice.

Angela realized her mistake at once. "Oh, Jack, Sweetie, I didn't mean to imply that you would ever… I just… I just don't want to come to work every morning and not see you sitting at your microscope doing what you love best. Of course I know you wouldn't use your money to hold onto your job. You're not that kind of man--you're so much better than that, so much better than people give you credit for…"

"People like Booth, you mean," Jack added bitterly. "Well, now he can't say that I didn't do the honorable thing."

At the mention of Booth's name, Angela felt the anger rise inside of her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're enjoying playing the role of martyr, Doctor Hodgins. And what makes you think Booth will even forgive you? From what I've been hearing, he's pretty fucked up right now. It's like you care more for _his_ opinion than you do mine."

"You know that's not true, Angela," Jack began uneasily, dropping his eyes and looking away from her.

"Isn't it? At least as far as this situation is concerned? I just don't want to see you more disappointed than you already are," Angela said, softening. "He's just not worth it, Jack."

"I know that you're just trying to help, but it isn't working. I need to deal with this in my own way," Jack explained, trying to be patient with her. "I need some time to myself. I'll see you in the morning… or maybe not. I'm not exactly sure when Cam wants my resignation to take effect. We didn't get a chance to discuss the details."

Jack turned and left. Angela stood and watched him go. After several seconds she sank down on her couch, and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the day came when Dr. Jack Hodgins was outed by the defense. Because the judge decided not to throw the case out of court, they weren't exactly looking at a worst case scenario, but it was bad enough. The team would have exactly 24 hours to come up with new evidence; evidence that didn't have the name Jack Hodgins attached to it.

It was Angela who identified the correct strain of aspirgillis, the mold that might ultimately sway the jury into deciding upon the guilty verdict that they needed. Yes, she'd spent a lot of time with Hodgins lately, _a lot_ of time. However, this was a bittersweet victory for her, because the time she and Jack spent together as colleagues was about to come to an end. Angela left Brennan and Zach with the identified mold, and returned to her office to contemplate a future at the Jeffersonian without Hodgins.

Brennan, in the meantime, was greeting Booth excitedly as he walked into the lab to check on their progress.

"We found it!" Brennan crowed triumphantly, waving the documentation at him that she had just finished working on.

Booth, hands on hips, should have appeared more excited at her news. "Great, that's just great," he smiled with a grimace. Although he wanted to put away the suspect more than anything in the world, part of him was reluctant to let go of the blame he could heap on Hodgins' head if the case didn't resolve in their favor. Looking down he scratched his head, mentally chiding himself about the negativity of his thoughts. The black tie in his peripheral vision didn't help his mood.

Brennan, oblivious to his demeanor, continued with, "Zach discovered the mold, but Angela identified it. She was _amazing_. She has some slides of the mold for you to bring to Caroline, so you might want to stop by her office on your way out."

As Booth took the file from Brennan's hand, he didn't miss the fact that she had dropped her eyes to his chest. A sly smile formed on her lips as she turned to walk away.

"I saw that look," he called after her, perturbed. Grumbling to himself and self-consciously tugging on his black tie, he headed for Angela's office to retrieve the rest of the new evidence.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to call this chapter, "Booth _MUST_ Be Punished." Please turn back now if you can't tolerate a little Booth-abuse. Actually, writing this chapter was very cathartic for me, and maybe now I can forgive Booth myself…**

Angela had just finished placing the mold slides carefully into their protective sleeves, depositing them into a packet, and applying the label that would identify them as crucial evidence to the case. She looked up from her task to see a large figure standing in her doorway, and felt her chest tighten unpleasantly.

"Hi, Angela… Brennan says you have those slides for me?" Booth asked, entering her office hesitantly. He was very much aware that Angela's attitude towards him had changed drastically since the incident with Hodgins, and it caused him some discomfort just to be in her presence. He shifted from one foot to the other, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, they're right here," Angela answered tersely, handing him the packet.

"Hey, by the way, good work," Booth congratulated her, hoping to smooth over some of the tension between them. "I bet you didn't think that learning to identify mold was going to be one of the benefits you'd get from snagging a rich boyfriend," he cracked, giving her one of his winning smiles.

The look on Angela's face caused Booth's smile to sag immediately.

"_What_ did you say?" Angela asked slowly, turning towards Booth, her eyes narrowed and staring straight into his.

"I only meant…" Booth began, his face turning pale as he realized his joke wasn't being received as intended. Angela obviously did not find anything funny about it, whatsoever.

"You only meant to insult me, just as you've been insulting Jack ever since he made his _unforgivable_ mistake, isn't that it?" Angela insisted, her voice rising.

Booth was unaccustomed to finding himself on the receiving end of a confrontation, and his first instinct was to push back.

Holding up his hands in a manner that was clearly meant as a signal for Angela to settle down, Booth responded by saying, "Don't get yourself all worked up over nothing. All I'm saying is that Hodgins _is_ rich, you _are_ his girlfriend, and there's got to be some advantages to that, okay? He's entitled, and so _you _get to be entitled too—at least while it lasts..." In Booth's mind, he was being completely rational and fair.

To Angela's way of thinking, Booth had just insulted her twice.

Pulling herself up to her full height, Angela strode angrily towards Booth, causing him to back up. She didn't stop until he had hit the couch with the back of his legs, and collapsed into a sitting position. Towering over him, Angela crossed her arms over her breasts and glared down at him.

When she opened her mouth to speak, her words were succinct and firm. "Okay, _macho_ man… _You_ are going to sit there until I tell you that you can get up. _You_ are going to listen to everything I have to say without interrupting. _You_ are an asshole."

Booth's mouth fell open in shock, but nothing came out. He didn't know why he was incapable of just getting up off the couch and leaving. What he was about to discover was that Angela Montenegro had him by the balls—and not in a good way.

"First of all, Jack must never know that we had this conversation. He's a very proud man, and would never send a woman to fight his battles for him. However, now that you've involved me by implying that I'm a _gold-digger_, I feel completely justified in ripping you a new one," Angela began, almost conversationally.

Booth swallowed hard, and turned a shade whiter. _She didn't really believe that he thought of her as a gold-digger, did she?_

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Angela barked, causing him to jerk his head back up and meet her eyes.

"Secondly, I'm going to set you straight as to why I'm with Hodgins. He is not a _rich_ guy who happens to be _great_. He is a _great_ guy who happens to be _rich_. And when you say _entitled_, what _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

Booth cleared his throat nervously, and then opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Don't even _think_ about answering—that was a rhetorical question," Angela snapped, promptly shutting him down.

"And now I'm going to tell you just exactly why Jack is so great, and _no_, it doesn't have a damn thing to do with his bank account. He's the smartest man I've ever met, and not just at identifying particulates. Brennan told me that if it weren't for Jack, they would have _died _in that car, and still be buried there to this day. Now, moving down from his brain, he's also—and here I speak from _vast _experience—the best lover I've ever had. And yeah, I've been out with plenty of big, stupid, hulking men, who thought that they were God's gift to women"—at this juncture, Angela looks pointedly at Booth—"who think that whipping out a big dick and flexing their biceps makes up for their lack of finesse in the bedroom. Those days are behind me now, thank God! Do you know how many orgasms Hodgins gave me last night?"

Booth shook his head solemnly, eyes riveted on Angela's mouth.

"Five. Five mind-blowing, earth-shattering, sky-rockets-in-flight, orgasms. And you know what else? I'm the _only_ one he's giving them to, and I _resent_ your accusation that he wants to or even _needs_ to get into another woman's pants. I'm more than enough woman for any man to handle—and you'd better not forget that!" Angela stated emphatically, leaning towards Booth for emphasis, her hip cocked provocatively and her full lips pursed.

Booth nodded his head obediently, believing her completely.

"And just so you don't think it's only about the sex, Jack is also the kindest, most supportive, most romantic man I know. I would love to tell you about our first date, but I'm loath to cast pearls before swine," Angela said, sniffing as if in disgust. "Jack _loves_ me. When's the last time _you_ actually loved anyone except yourself?"

Booth thought that was somewhat of a low-blow, but he was in no position to argue right now.

Continuing, Angela's voice softened as she described her lover, "Jack is loyal--to a fault, apparently. I would have thought someone like you could have understood that. He doesn't try to bully people to get his way, but relies instead on other powers of persuasion. He is as professional as any scientist here at the Jeffersonian, and wouldn't think of endangering anyone else's life in order to move ahead his own agenda."

She paused, allowing Booth to remember what had happened to Cam the day he badgered her into opening up the skull of Mrs. Epps. Booth did remember, and dropped his head in a silent admission of guilt.

"Does the term '_people who live in glass houses_' mean anything to you, Booth?" Angela asked, shaking her head, almost in pity for him. Booth knew better than to try to answer, the remorse on his face doing the job just as well.

Angela studied him shrewdly, ready to deliver the _coup de grace_ to Booth's oversized ego.

"Taken as a whole, I think it's safe to say that Jack Hodgins is more the man than you'll_ ever _be, unless you take a good, hard look at yourself and _grow up_!"

Booth started at this harsh critique of his character, but could not deny that Angela had hit the nail on the head. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't done, and the worst was yet to come.

"You know, Booth," Angela began, sighing, "I used to want you and Brennan to get together. I was always encouraging her to go for it, but the two of you were just so… dense. Now, I'm glad she's with someone else. I don't think you would be good for her—you're too self-centered to be good for anyone."

Hearing Brennan's name in this context was like a blow to his stomach. He blanched, but was still unable to look away from Angela's accusing stare. _Was he really as bad as Angela said he was? Did Brennan think of him that way as well?_ As he thought miserably about his personal reputation, Angela had continued speaking.

"Jack turned in his resignation to Cam. He thinks you're going to respect him for it, and that the two of you can go back to being _buddies_. So, Mr. Morally-Superior, what do you think of that?"

Booth looked at her expectantly, knowing full well that she was going to tell him.

Angela didn't disappoint. "Well, I'm going to _tell _you what to think. You are not only going to forgive Jack, you are going to apologize to him—and you need to do it tonight. If you don't, I'm going to hunt you down, and when I find you, you're going to have your testicles yanked up through your throat. Capiche? Or do I need to create a three-dimensional representation of what that entails?" She waited for a moment, and then asked again with more emphasis, "_Do you understand_?"

Booth realized that this time she actually wanted him to answer. "Yes," he managed to croak.

Angela turned and walked away a few steps, and Booth realized that it was now safe to stand up. When she spun around again to face him, he flinched. It seems she wasn't quite done.

"Don't you have something to say to me as well?" she demanded.

Booth hesitated, trying to remember all the ways he had offended Angela.

Clearing his throat, he worked up the nerve to offer her an apology. "I'm sorry I implied that you only want Hodgins for his money."

Angela tapped her foot impatiently. "What else?"

Booth thought a moment. "I'm sorry I implied that Hodgins would want to screw another woman."

"_And_?" Angela was ruthless.

Booth honestly couldn't think of what else she wanted him to say, so he decided on a general admission of guilt that should cover all his bases. "I'm sorry that I'm such an asshole. I'll try and do better in the future."

Fortunately for Booth, that seemed to satisfy her. Angela smiled sweetly, picked up and handed him the packet he had left on the couch, and exited her office ahead of him.

As he watched Angela leave, Booth felt he had gained a new respect and admiration for Hodgins…


	8. Chapter 8

"Pie good?" Hodgins asked by way of announcing his arrival. He had received Booth's rather cryptic message asking to meet him at the diner at 7:00. He wondered what Booth could possibly want to see him about that didn't involve him being on the receiving end of more verbal abuse.

At first, Booth didn't acknowledge Hodgins, but just sat looking at his newspaper with a tense expression on his face.

Deciding that it was time to be proactive, Jack spoke out. "I quit--handed in my letter to Cam."

Still not looking up from his paper, Booth responded under his breath, "Idiot… should have got fired… now, no severance package."

Jack ignored Booth's sarcasm and continued, "I figure, a guy like you, I resign, that puts things right between us. Do we need to discuss it past that?" He waited, facing the other man. The ball was in Booth's court now. He had done all he could to redeem himself in the other man's eyes.

Finally, Booth looked up. He had to admit that Hodgins' straightforward response impressed him. He allowed himself a smile as he replied, "What are we, _girls_?" and then, to the waiter, "A piece of pie--for my friend."

It was a peace offering, and a precursor to what Booth knew he needed to do next. The memory of Angela's graphic warning replayed in his head.

"Hodgins," Booth began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, looking down at his plate. It had never been easy for him to admit he was wrong, or to offer an apology. With one large gulp he swallowed his pride and turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry, Man. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time. I said some things that… well, that I had no right to say. So, are we square?"

Hodgins was staring at him, speechless. "Yeah, sure..." was all he could say by way of an answer.

The two men stared uneasily at each other for a few seconds, until Booth couldn't take it any longer. "Okay, this is getting a little weird. Tell you what--Murphy's Pub is just down the street. You want to go get a beer? This whole… _pie_ thing just doesn't seem very manly, and it's making me really uncomfortable."

Jack breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes," he answered emphatically, smiling, "I know I could sure use a drink after today."

"Not as much as I could…" Booth muttered, throwing a couple bills down on the counter.

… two hours later…

"Another pint for my friend," Jack called out a little too loudly to the bartender who stood two feet away behind the bar. "I'm buying this round," he insisted, wobbling slightly on his bar stool and pushing away the empty glasses that sat in front of them.

Booth leaned in, poking Jack's arm with his finger. "Why are you buying?--'Cause you're rich?"

"No, you moron, because you bought the last round…" Jack answered, punching Booth in the arm. Booth winced, impressed by the power behind the smaller man's blow.

"Oh, yeah," Booth grinned stupidly, and then remembered that he had been the middle of a story. "So, like I was saying, this chick's boyfriend comes busting into her dorm room, waving his putter at me…"

"Is that… is that like a euphemism, Man?"

Booth stared at him for a moment, "No, you imbecile. It's not a eupha… eupha—it's a damn golf putter. The guy was on the golf team… So anyways, I'm sitting on the couch with my pants down around my ankles and she's—"

"Wait a second, Man, that's my phone," Jack cut him off, fishing around in his coat pocket.

Booth took another swig of beer, irritated by the interruption. "I was just getting to the good part…" he muttered to himself, picking up Jack's glass by mistake. "I don't know how you can drink this dark stuff, Hodgins," he sputtered, backwashing it into the glass and replacing it in front of the oblivious Jack.

"Hey, Baaaaby," Jack drawled happily, shifting the phone to his other ear. "You're gonna have to speak louder, 'cause I can't hear you… 'cause I'm at the pub, with Booth. Yeah, I said BOOTH. An hour ago? What time is it? _Yes_ I'm wearing a watch. No, I'm not _drunk_… okay, maybe a _little_… What? We're at Murphy's--down the street from the diner. What? Yeah, I know we have to be in court tomorrow morning… Angela, it's okay, I'm really not that… Angela? Oh… shit." Jack looked down at his phone, slowly processing the fact that she'd hung up on him.

"What? What's 'oh shit'?" Booth asked, grabbing Jack by the arm.

Jack's eyes were wide with panic as he picked up his pint and proceeded to drain it. Pausing to belch loudly, he answered Booth. "I was supposed to be at Angela's an hour ago. She knows I'm drunk. She's coming to pick us up."

Booth didn't feel the least bit threatened by Angela now, having fulfilled his commission from her two hours ago. He slapped Jack sympathetically on the back. "You have my condolences, Buddy," he smirked, "That Angela is one hell of a ball-buster."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, speaking fondly, "But she's _my_ ball-buster… and if she isn't too pissed at me tonight, my balls might actually get treated to the Montenegro Special…" Jack drew in his breath at the memory of something that was obviously very pleasant and very intense.

His prurient interest aroused, Booth leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Does that mean she _does_ what I think it means she _does_?"

Jack sat back, hands up in protest, "No way, Man! No way am I going to talk about sex with Angela—she'd kill me for sure."

"Hey, but you brought it up," Booth wheedled. "…and I was going to tell you about the blowjob I was getting when the golfer caught us…"

"Yeah, but you were in college. That happened like a million years ago and you probably don't even remember her name," Jack complained, shaking his head. "Nuh uh, my lips are sealed. I value my life—and my balls."

"So, she's pretty hot in the sack, eh?" Booth said as he tried another tack, and elbowed Jack in encouragement.

Jack's brief moment of sobriety and discretion succumbed to the alcohol. "I've got one word for you, Man—_insatiable_. Thankfully, I'm up to the job—waaay up," Jack sat back proudly, grabbing his crotch for effect.

"So, how do you keep her… satisfied… you got an oversized test tube in there or something?" Booth cracked lamely.

Jack looked at him like he was an idiot. "NO, I don't have an oversized test tube. I have a perfectly average-sized one—and it gets the job done, and then some. But it does help that I have an overdeveloped and extremely powerful _genioglossus_ muscle," Jack grinned smugly.

"What's that? Like a groin muscle?" Booth asked, irritated that even drunk, Hodgins could spout latin.

"No, better than a groin muscle." Jack stuck out his tongue and wagged it back and forth to show off the muscle in question and to illustrate his point.

"Ah…" Booth said, nodding. "That explains it…"

"Explains what?" responded Jack, sliding off his barstool and regaining his feet with a totter.

"Oh, nothing, it just explains how you keep the ladies satisfied…" Booth replied, smirking.

"Don't you?" Jack challenged, and then, "I've got to go take a piss, Man--hold down the fort, will ya?"

"What are we, cowboys?" Booth called after him as he watched Jack weave unsteadily through the crowd to the restrooms. He turned back to his own pint of lager which he downed in one gulp.

"I told you to forgive him, not to get him drunk," sounded the last female voice Booth wanted to hear that night. Angela had approached silently after watching Jack walk off. Keys in hand, she didn't look amused.

"You _did_ have that talk with him, didn't you?" Angela demanded, taking Jack's empty seat. "Bartender, I'll have rum-and-coke. Better make that a double."

"_Yes_, I had _that_ talk with him," Booth answered sullenly, feeling like a schoolboy reprimanded by the teacher.

"Good," Angela replied, reaching for her drink. "Then I won't ever have to have _this_ talk with you again, will I?"

"I'd rather shoot myself first…" Booth mumbled under his breath, wishing Hodgins would hurry up.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Angela answered drily, sipping her drink. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry about what I said about you and Brennan. Maybe if this Sully thing doesn't work out…" Angela trailed off, her eyes gentle as they met Booth's.

"Thanks," he responded, giving her a wistful smile. "Yeah, maybe if this Sully thing doesn't work out…"

"What Sully thing? What did I miss?" The prodigal Jack had returned from the men's room, and had forgotten that Angela had been angry with him over the phone. He came up behind her, reaching his arms around to embrace her, burying his face in the soft, brown hair at the back of her neck.

Booth watched this very spontaneous act of affection, and noticed that angry or not, Angela leaned back into Hodgins' arms and turned her face to his for a kiss. Booth felt a pang of envy, and wondered what it was like to be with a woman and be so trusting of her love. He thought of Brennan and the deepening connection between them. He should have broken it off with Cam sooner. He should have taken his relationship with Brennan to the next level before Sully came on the scene. He wondered if he'd missed his only chance with her.

Averting his eyes from Jack and Angela's intimacy, Booth thought wearily to himself, _It's ironic how I don't ever seem decide on the right course of action until it's too late…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hodgins' dialogue courtesy of IHeartHodgela who transcribed the closed-captioning and posted it for us on one of the "Bones" forums after we begged nicely. Thanks!**

The guilty verdict was an immense relief to everyone. Caroline had proved that she was still at the top of her game, despite the close call they had had with the evidence. Booth had got his man, and Cam and Brennan would be allowed to keep theirs.

Clarissa Bancroft was afforded some measure of closure, although Terry's death would haunt her for years to come. As she looked across the courtroom at Jack and the woman who held his hand, she wondered at his apparent happiness. She wondered, also, if she had taken her own happiness for granted all these years. Sadly, it was now too late to undo the damage done by her lack of initiative and interest in her own marriage.

As for Jack and Angela, the circumstances of the case could have caused a rift between two very different people, but instead it had the effect of drawing them even closer together. Instead of accusations, Angela had offered her trust and support. For the first time, Jack was glad that Terry had bested him all those years ago. He wouldn't trade his life now for that life he had regretted the loss of all these years.

Despite everything, Jack had kept a few pictures of Terry and himself, pictures taken before he had met Clarissa and the friendship was ruined. They were young men in college, full of life and full of themselves. He felt he owed it to Terry to share his friend's memory and to honor the person he had known. Carrying the pictures in his breast coat pocket all day, he felt Terry close to him, and not forgotten in all the drama surrounding a trial that was supposed to be about the victim, but ends up being about everything else.

Jack waited until he and Angela were back at the lab, alone in her office. The sun was setting, casting a golden light through the closed blinds. It was the end of the day, the end of a chapter of his life. Sitting close together on her couch, Jack shared his memories of Terry with Angela.

"This is Terry and I trying to act studly," Jack smiled, a little self-conscious of the smooth-faced young man in the picture who was himself, so many years ago.

Angela was enraptured, obviously enjoying this peek at a younger, more naïve Jack Hodgins. She smiled at him, encouraging him to go on.

The second photo in Jack's hand revealed the two boys in full party mode, sitting at a table littered with bottles. Jack had to laugh at this one, explaining, "This was us when we went out one night, and we couldn't hold our liquor."

Angela was tempted to remind Jack about the night before, but decided better of it. Instead, she leaned in closer and enjoyed the pleasure it brought to Jack to share this memory with her.

"Oh my, look at this. And this is ... this is, um..." Jack trailed off, his smile fading as the memories grow sad. There is a certain finality to the last picture; the last days of innocence between two friends.

Angela brought her forehead to his own, her palm cupping his cheek to bring his face close to hers. Jack gave in to her touch, and to the solace of her love. She reminded him that for all the sadness of the past, he is here now in the future, with her, and he didn't have to be alone anymore.

"Thank you for showing these to me. I think I understand now why he was so special to you," Angela finally spoke, her voice gentle.

"Yeah, he was a good friend," Jack responded huskily, the emotion threatening to spill over.

Always practical, Angela knew the best course of action to take next. "You're coming home with me tonight—right now, in fact."

Jack didn't offer any resistance.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had set and a full moon was already rising over the city.

Angela entered her apartment, Jack following quietly and obediently. As she set down her purse and keys, she felt Jack's body press against hers from behind, his arms moving around her waist, his mouth on the side of her neck. He still didn't speak, but the growing urgency of his kisses told her that he was going to make love to her without much in the way of a preamble. That was alright too, and Angela turned to present herself to him, passive yet accepting. She knew that he needed this--needed her—to make his world whole again.

He was kissing her face now and undressing her at the same time. Angela opened her mouth beneath his and allowed his tongue access to her own. Jack's kisses turned aggressive, and Angela had to steady his face with her hands. Feeling overwhelmed by emotion and desire, Jack's hands shook as he tried to finish unbuttoning her blouse.

Abruptly, he backed her up a few feet until she hit the wall, causing her to exhale sharply. Stabilized against the hard surface, Jack leaned into her and pulled the half buttoned blouse up over her head. From there, he reached down and found a zipper, and divested Angela of her skirt. The matching navy blue tights came next, until she was clad only in her bra and panties. As Jack rose to his feet again, he pulled her hips up against his until he was nestled between her thighs, his erection pulsing against her through the tight confines of his trousers.

Moving up her ribcage, Jack's hands didn't stop until they were cupping Angela's small breasts, their peaks arching up to him within the confines of pink lace. He moved his thumbs intently over her nipples, which rose immediately under his touch. Jack stared into Angela's eyes, watching the progress of her arousal. Eyelids half-closed, full lips open yet slack with desire; Angela's breathing was now audible. Jack slowly unhooked the front of her bra, causing her to tremble slightly.

With their eyes still locked, Jack began to gently stroke Angela's bare breasts, eliciting the first small moan of many that his lovemaking would conjure that night. Reluctantly, he broke her gaze, and dipped his head, stooping slightly. Angela, on the other hand, showed no reluctance. She gripped the back of his head with her hands and stroked his curls while he sucked gently on one nipple and then on the other, his tongue traveling in languid circles around each turgid peak, causing her insides to melt with pleasure. She was alternately sighing and moaning, and leaving him with no doubt that he was making her feel good.

Unhappy with the feel of fabric under her palms, Angela grasped the hem of Jack's sweatshirt and forcibly pulled it up over his head and off. The feel of her bare skin on his own raised his level of sexual urgency, and he responded by returning to her mouth to kiss her hungrily. With one hand he cupped the back of her head, while the other moved down her belly, pausing to caress the sensitive skin around her hipbones. He didn't stop there for long.

Angela moaned loudly into Jack's mouth as she felt his fingers slide down inside the front of her panties, her thighs springing open in response. Everything grew very warm and liquid as he gently fingered her, her clit blossoming under his touch. However, Jack was a man that lived by the motto that anything done well by hand can be done better by tongue.

Dropping down to his knees, Jack helped Angela step out of her soaked panties, and then edged in close between her thighs, his hands behind her cradling the firm cheeks of her ass. Angela, legs slightly bent and trembling, pushed back against the firm surface to steady herself, her palms flat against the wall at her sides. Within seconds Jack's nose was nuzzling in her damp curls, while his tongue moved slowly back and forth around her swollen clit. Angela could only sink into his face in surrender, hoping her legs wouldn't give out.

As the soft, slow laving continued, the pleasure began to mount with a sweet, almost unbearable intensity. Angela's moans, which had been sporadic up to this point, began to come at regular intervals. She was writhing against his face, her pelvis straining against him, trying to get him to increase the exquisite sensations generated by his tongue. Jack responded by holding her more firmly by the ass, and continuing to deftly tease the pleasure out of her with torturous restraint.

"Please, Jack, please…" Angela began to beg between sobs, her pelvis now jerking rhythmically against his face as she teetered on the brink of orgasm.

Angela's verbal appeal was the cue Jack had been waiting for. While gripping her ass with an intensity that left nail marks in her flesh, Jack's head began to bob at a quickening pace, his unyielding tongue massaging her clit vigorously. Within seconds, Angela was climaxing, her cries dissolving into one, long wail of sexual fulfillment.

Her internal tremors having subsided, Angela gently stilled Jack's head, indicating to him that his work was done. Laying his bearded cheek against her belly, Jack continued to lean against her, one palm still cupping her from behind, while the other hand drew patterns in the wetness that slicked down the inside of her thigh. He gave her a few more minutes before reaching down to unfasten his pants, slipping them along with his boxers down to his knees.

Jack moved his hands to her hips, steadying himself as he rose. Reaching down he grasped her left thigh behind the knee and hooked his arm beneath it, raising it up high next to him. Opening her up to him in this manner, Jack leaned into her once more, lifting his hips to penetrate her with his straining erection. She only had to bend her knee slightly to take him in, and he slid into her wetness like a warm knife through butter.

_Jack's the perfect height to fuck me up against a wall…_ Angela mused with surprised pleasure. And fuck her he did.

Muscular buttocks clenched in effort, Jack thrust upward with sharp, hard strokes, his small grunts of satisfaction muffled against Angela's neck. He was hitting deeper inside of her than he'd ever gone before, and that, combined with the rhythmic pressure of his pelvis on her clit, was building her up to orgasm again.

As Jack's movements became particularly pleasurable, Angela shifted slightly so that the feeling would continue to grow. As the sensation mounted, the leg holding her up began to quiver uncontrollably, and the only thing keeping her from falling was the fact that Jack was pounding her into the wall, her other leg still hooked securely over his bicep. Next to them, Angela's framed photo of mold spores that Jack had given her two Christmases ago rattled dangerously on its hook, threatening to fall in response to their violent lovemaking.

"Oh, Jack! Fuck me harder… harder… don't stop!" Angela moaned as the first shuddering wave broke over her, followed by one intense contraction after another. It was her turn to dig her nails into his ass, urging him to give her everything he had.

Goaded on by her cries, Jack continued to pump feverishly, slamming her against the wall until his own cries began to echo hers, and he was coming hard, harder than he ever had before. As if to christen the event, Jack's gift finally gave up its hold on the wall, and landed with a crash of broken glass at their feet. It was barely noticed as the two collapsed together on the floor, clinging to one another and sobbing, breathless, in each others' arms.

When Angela raised her head from Jack's still heaving chest, she was surprised to find his face was wet with tears. Touching his cheek tentatively, she asked in a whisper, "You okay, Sweetie?" She realized then that he hadn't spoken a word since they first walked into her apartment.

It took Jack several seconds, but finally he answered, turning his face to her and cracking that grin at her that she knew and loved so well.

"I'm okay _now_, Baby… in fact, I'm better than okay…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Why do I feel like the guy who just got a last minute reprieve from the electric chair?" Jack quipped, shrugging on his lab coat. He glanced appreciatively around the already bustling Medico-Legal lab. "Nothing like just missing the bullet to make a guy appreciate what he has," Jack finished, his eyes settling on Angela fondly.

"Well, I _definitely_ appreciate the fact that you're here with me, at the lab, and I'll be able to look up and see you at your work station today and tomorrow and the next day—although how we got to work on time this morning I'll never be able to figure out," Angela chattered happily, taking Jack's arm and steering him with her towards her office.

Jack grinned, allowing himself to be commandeered. "Yeah, Baby, you didn't notice that I woke you up an hour early…"

Dragging him into her office behind her, Angela responded, "Well, _that_ explains it. And by the way, your 'method' of waking me up can replace my alarm clock _any_ day."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Angela moved in for a kiss. Jack accepted it enthusiastically, holding her close in a possessive embrace. _It was good to be back._

"Okay, you two…" a stern voice interrupted them. They looked up, startled, to see Cam leaning into the doorway, a grin on her face. She was obviously happy to see Hodgins back on the job. "Don't make me ask for your resignation on the grounds of inappropriate conduct within the workplace," she teased, giving them both a pointed look.

"We're just… celebrating… my reinstatement," Jack explained, a little embarrassed. Next to him, Angela lowered her eyes demurely.

"Well, when you're done celebrating, I need you to check off on this data for me," Cam continued, handing Angela a file containing a series of charts and graphs. "Either of you seen Dr. Brennan this morning? She's uncharacteristically late."

"No," answered Angela, "But maybe her alarm clock isn't as efficient as mine." She and Jack shared a knowing smile.

"Hmmm, I won't even ask what that is supposed to mean…" Cam smiled in her worldly-wise way. She turned to leave, but Jack stopped her.

"Doctor Saroyan… I just wanted to thank you again for allowing me to keep my position here," Jack began, his voice faltering a little in gratitude and humility.

Cam stopped at the doorway, "Not a problem, Dr. Hodgins. Yours would have been an immense loss both personally and professionally to everyone here at the Jeffersonian. I'm just glad that events resolved as they did." She paused a moment longer, her expression sincere, and then she was gone.

"You know, she's _alright_…" Angela said somberly, still looking at the spot where Dr. Saroyan had stood. Jack put an arm around her, squeezing her tight.

"Yeah, and lucky for me, huh? But hey, I'd better get upstairs before Cam changes her mind about my resignation. I'll come by later with some coffee, because I'm sure you'll have something that we'll need to collaborate on—professionally speaking, of course," Jack grinned, giving Angela one last kiss before leaving her to her work.

Sighing contentedly, Angela watched Jack make a quick exit. Looking down at the file, she realized that she had some points of clarification she needed to run by Zach, so she was soon on her way out of her office as well.

As she made her way down the hallway she paused for a moment, scrutinizing one of the charts. Looking up, she got an eyeful. There was Brennan, uncharacteristically late to be sure and locking lips in an unabashedly passionate kiss with Agent Sullivan.

Angela beamed at the two new lovers in absolute approval, knowing _exactly_ what must have taken place the night before. She was happy for Brennan and excited at the prospect of now being able to discuss their boyfriends without it being a one-side conversation. After Sully had said goodbye and left, Angela approached Brennan, eager for details.

Brennan, as it turned out, was more than happy to be debriefed concerning her first sexual encounter with Sully, and informed Angela that "Peanut" was, on the contrary, extremely well-hung. Since Brennan made no mention of his actual performance with said oversized organ, Angela was left to conjecture that as far as Brennan was concerned, the size benefit outweighed any skill he had in wielding it—or perhaps she was just so relieved that it was larger than her pinkie finger that nothing else mattered after that. At any rate, Brennan seemed thrilled with the outcome, and so Angela was thrilled for her, as a good friend ought to be.

They found Booth waiting in Brennan's office, having picked up on the tail-end of the conversation praising Sully's endowments. Fortunately for him what he heard was out of context and he had no clue what they were discussing beyond the fact that it had something to do with his fellow agent. When Angela shrewdly asked him if he had a nickname the other cops called him by, Booth had to wonder what names were going through Angela's head at that moment—he figured that probably none of them would be very flattering. However, if she were still angry with him, she wasn't letting on. So, Booth played along, answering coyly, "Why? What have you heard?" Angela merely smiled at him and turned to walk away, offering congratulations to Brennan for some unknown jackpot the forensic anthropologist had apparently hit.

As Angela left Brennan's office she mused as to what Booth would think of his partner's new relationship. And knowing Brennan, she would probably just blurt it out to Booth, oblivious to any feelings he might have for her. For one, brief moment Angela felt a twinge of pity for Booth, but then just as quickly shook it off. After all, he had some growing up to do, as evidenced by his irrational prejudices and judgmental—if not hypocritical—behavior throughout the case. In time, perhaps, if he learned to be self-reflective and honest with himself, he could be a worthy contender for Brennan's heart.

Continuing on her way, Angela decided that it was time to forgive Booth. He was, after all, part of their team, and Jack certainly thought the world of the man.

_Anyways, all's well that ends well_, Angela thought to herself, and at this moment in time she had to admit that life was pretty good and she could certainly afford to be charitable—especially when it comes to good-looking, although not terribly bright, FBI agents…

_The End_.


End file.
